doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Quake III - Arenas
Quake 3 Arenas, also called Arenas: The Episodes and Quake: Arenas, is a series of animated fan films made by Joe Goss that adds an in-depth plot to the Quake III Arena game. The main character is the Doomguy who, unlike in the original Doom games, now talks. Videos Season 1 episodes *Episode 0 - Chosen by The Vadrigar: Revolves around the ending of the UAC incident of Doom. A rescue team finds the main character with a strange artifact (similar to SoulCube) that is affecting him. While attempting to escape the marine is teleported from Earth to the Arenas. *Episode 0 - Chosen by The Vadrigar (reboot): The episode is a reboot of the series, the plot being the same apart from starting from the beginning of the UAC incident instead of from the end. *Episode 1 - Doom's Deathmatch Birth: The marine is transported to the Arenas where he must fight his first opponent: Visor, a strogg. *Episode 2 - No Backing Down: With Visor out of the way, Doom must fight his new opponent, Sarge. *Episode 3 - Warriors of Slipgate Part 1: Ranger (main character from Quake) must fight Grunt (a character from Quake II). *Episode 4 - Warriors of Slipgate Part 2: The battle between Ranger and Grunt continues until a winner is found. *Episode 5 - DeFrag: Doom is introduced to the elite Xaero and is taken through a test in the DeFrag Arena. *Episode 6 - Last Stand: Visor tells Doom the story behind Sarge. *Episode 7 - Scrimmage: Doom spectates as Xaero fights against Visor. The episode also features a new intro. *Episode 8 - The Amulet: Ranger given Doom an amulet that can teleport the owner, and it is put into use at a team deathmatch showdown. *Episode 9 - Worthy: Doom enters Visor's lair, who now calls himself Gorre. Upgraded and brutal, Doom pairs up with a teammate to survive. *Episode 10 - Rebellion: With his mortal life on the line, Doom enters the Elite's arena, only to find the Vadrigar is also waiting. In this season finale, the gladiators team together to challenge the guardian of the Arenas - Warrior Kast, Izantu. *''Season 1 - Complete Cut'' - This full 68 minute cut of Arenas Season 1 includes deleted footage and revised credits. Released by Tritin Films on March 14th, 2011. 70min.jpg|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfL0dqm0ICw&feature=channel_video_title 'Season 2 episodes' Season 2 was cancelled due to budget problems. Tritin Films will be releasing what was completed in May of 2012. Season 2 Intro 'Additional shorts' *Arenas: Comedy Short - Smooth Doomguy *Arenas: Comedy Short - Sound Sleeper *Arenas: Action Short - Broken Bridge *Arenas: Action Short - Vicious *Arenas: Action Short - Go Play *Arenas: Action Short - Go Play 2 *Arenas: Action Short - Serenity 'More Tritin Films Quake Cinema from 1997-2011' *Escape from the Bastille 2001 - Part 1 Part 2 *Quad God 2000 - Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 *Jenkins 1998: Drug Bust *Jenkins 1998: Breakout *Jenkins 1998: Supply Station Operation 'Spawnlings - 2012' Tritin Films will be airing this comedy end of June 2012. It is based on Quake, Doom, Halo, COD, Gears of War, Metal Gear Solid, and other FPS and RPG games. It will be have a 4 week release schedule. *Spawnling Season 1: Episode 1 TBA *Spawnling Season 1: Episode 2 TBA *Spawnling Season 1: Episode 3 TBA *Spawnling Season 1: Episode 4 TBA *Spawnling Season 1: Episode 5 TBA Spawnlings2012.jpg Story Arenas is a webcast show based on the popular first person shooters by id Software: Doom, Quake, Quake II, and Quake III. With a diligent team of fans and Joe Goss, founder of Tritin Films, Arenas' first season came to life in 11 internet webisodes. Following the main character, Doom, the story begins as our beloved hero from the early 90's fps hit, sits out a punishment assignment on the Mars moon - Phobos. As hell rides a teleport into his world, the artists cleverly bring back to life the characters of Doom 1 in a fun killing frenzy for the new generation of graphics. Doom from Arenas.jpg|Doom as seen in Season 2 of Arenas Gorre A.jpg|Gorre as seen in Arenas Grunt A.jpg|Grunt as seen in Arenas Sarge A.jpg|Sarge as seen in Arenas wallpaper02large.jpg|The team from Arenas, Doom, Gorre, Sarge, Grunt, Mynx, and Ranger wallpaper03large.jpg|Sarge at DM17 wallpaper04large.jpg|The team from Arenas, Mynx, Doom, Gorre, Ranger, Grunt, and Sarge Moving on, Doom finds himself in true danger as his own kind betray him. Cieling his fate with talks of experiments, Doom fights for his life. As his end nears, the Vadrigar rapture him away (in the same manner we see Sarge abducted in the intro movie to Quake III Arena). The story from here is pure Arena carnage as Doom faces off against his first opponent, Visor, and continues to score both enemies and allies in his adventure to escape. These include Ranger, Grunt, Mynx, Sarge, Gorre, Visor and Xaero. Project background Arenas is a project that wanted to be in the works back in 2000. Due to budget and time restraints, it didn't happen until 2009 when Joe Goss from Tritin Films gathered a team to start and complete it. Joe Goss started Tritin Films, a Quake Fan Movie Group, in 1998. Since then they have worked in the Quake, Quake II, and Quake III Arena engines to create fan based Machinima shorts such as Comedy in Armor (1998) and Quad God (1999), as well as older Quake 1 and Quake 2 flicks. They later moved out of the game engine world and pre-rendered Arenas in 3D Studio Max. Tritin Films started out hosted at PlanetQuake in 1998, moved on to a new host at Machinima.com in 2000, and has ended up docked at their latest project located at www.quake-rebellion.com. Tritin Films was the first group to release a Quake Movie in a downloadable file format such as an mpg or avi. This release was Quad God which pulled over 300,000 downloads from FileShack and FilePlanet in the first two weeks. In 2001, Joe Goss attempted the first pass at the Arenas project. Although the movie was never completed, it was released. The title was changed from Arenas to "Escape from the Bastille" to match only the first 12 minutes of the script that was written out for the 5 heros. Finally, 8 years later, Goss brought the project back, with some epic cast and crew. Bryan Henderson, founder of the Machinima Film Group "P1mp Slap Productions" in the mid 90' and creater of Zombie Slayer for Doom 3, joined the Arenas team as a writer. Sonic Clang, the composer responsible for the re-creation of the original Doom music for the Classic Doom 3 mod, came on board as a guest composer. Mystic Realmz Productions joined the team as the primary source for the shows music score. Kevin George, Tim Appleby, and Alex Hollenbach joined the Tritin Team as character modellers. Jeff Goss, who has been with Tritin Films since it's beginning in 1998, covered all of the character rigging. Jack Pattillo stars as Doom's iconic voice, who can also be heard as the voice of the green hero in Bryan Henderson's Zombie Slayer. Credits Joe Goss - director \ animator Sonny James - music (Mystic Realmz Productions) Sonic Clang - music (Sonic Clang YouTube Channel) Mark S. Affeld - music Kevin George - character modeller (Kevin George's 3D Modelling) Alex Hollenbach - character modeller Eric Spitler - character modeller Tim Appleby - character modeller (Bad Polygon) Jeff Goss - character rigging Environment design - Joe Goss\Jeff Goss Written by - Joe Goss and John McGann and Bryan Henderson Starring - Jack Pattillo (Doom), Joe Goss (Sarge, Gorre, Xaero, Visor, Grunt), Chris Fern (Vadrigar Guardian), Jennifer Shaffer (Mynx), Alexander Michael Meyers (Marine General), Sonny James (Ranger). Season 2 credits Joe Goss - director\animator\editor Chris Fern - music design \ character artist Kevin George - character modeller Alex Hollenbach - weapon modeller Suresh Mistry - character rigger John McGhann - writer Michael Hancock - web hosting Artwork poster 9.jpg|Doom - Arenas - Tritin Films 2010 poster6.jpg|Ranger - Arenas - Tritin Films 2010 poster7.jpg|Gorre - Arenas - Tritin Films 2010 poster5.jpg|Sarge - Arenas - Tritin Films 2010 Quake_Episodes_media.jpg|Poster prints and DVD cases poster4.jpg|Ranger vs Sarge poster2.jpg|The Arenas team Sarge-DM.jpg|Sarge vs Grunt XaeroVisor.jpg|Xaero ends Visor tdm.jpg|Team deathmatch Arenas-001-1600x899.jpg|The Arenas team Arenas-QL-1920x.jpg|The Arenas team Visor-Rebellion-1920.jpg|Gorre Arenas-QL-Wallpaper-B - 1920x.jpg|Duel External links *Official website *YouTube channel Category:Fan media